


Торт

by Akitai



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды радфем.





	Торт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды радфем.

Мадоке всегда немного нравились девушки. Она не могла выразить это словами, но чувствовала, что ее отношение к другим девушкам не такое, как у ее подруг. Когда Саяка щекотала ее, приговаривая «Будешь моей женой!», в животе у Мадоки что-то сладко трепетало. Она восхищалась красотой Хитоми. Смущалась от взглядов других девушек. Но не более. И не позволяла себе терять контроль над этим чувством.

А потом была Мами, добрая и мягкая Мами с глазами цвета меда, не то мать, не то старшая сестра. И Мадока потеряла контроль. Но что-то в ней давало понять: подруга. Сестра. Не больше.  
Хотя Мадока однажды почти призналась: «Ты мой идеал». И замерла испуганно. И еще больше испугалась и удивилась, когда Мами, такая надежная и уверенная Мами дала трещину, начав изливать душу, признаваясь в страхах, жалуясь на одиночество. Но сразу же взяла себя в руки, подражая своему идеалу. Предложила помощь, стала опорой и защитой. И наградой ее была радость из-за предложения стать дуэтом волшебниц, сражаться бок о бок.

И твердо ответила «Да» на вопрос о том, хочет ли она быть рядом с Мами. Но знала, что вопрос этот подразумевал только борьбу с ведьмами, только дружбу.

— Можешь стать миллиардершей или влюбить в себя крутого мальчика, — разливалась Мами.  
«Или тебя», — промелькнула вдруг в голове ее не столько мысль, сколько образ. Но Мадока сразу же осеклась, испытав отвращение и к этому желанию подчинить другую девушку, и к себе. Никогда, никогда нельзя желать таких вещей. Лучше уж торт.

Когда распахнутый рот ведьмы поглотил Мами, превращая ее в воспоминание, Мадока думала, что лучше бы загадала это желание. Ровно в тот же момент, когда подумала о нем. И плевать на последствия, зато, может, у нее были бы несколько минут счастья. И, может быть, поцелуй.

Отчаянно и безнадежно она давила на кнопку дверного звонка, сдерживая слезы, молясь сама не зная кому, чтобы все это было сном. Дверь оказалась не заперта, недопитый чай стоял на столе, грязная посуда отмокала в раковине, и казалось, будто Мами вышла на секунду и сейчас вернется. Но Мадока знала, что это не так. И рыдала горестно и безутешно, признаваясь в своих грехах пустоте.

А найдя в холодильнике оставленный на потом последний кусочек торта, съела его, весь до последней крошки. И его сладость оттеняла соль слез.


End file.
